


Missions

by conspicuously_empty



Series: Skimmons Week 2014 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missions, Skimmons Week, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for Skimmons Week Day 1: Missions. Who did better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missions

Missions

Coulson steps next to May. “What are they doing?” She looks at him and back at the girls engaged in a heated discussion. “They are talking about our previous missions.” Coulson raises an eyebrow and trains curious eyes on the pair. Simmons and Skye are sitting on the seats in the common area facing each other.

Jemma throws her hands up in utter disbelief. “You are seriously counting getting the boys out of South Ossetia as your achievement? Yours alone? Who do you think helped you hacking the Hub?” Skye huffed. “Well, I had to convince you to 'partake in my bad girl shenanigans' and you also went and shot a superior agent.” She emphasizes her accusation with air quotes and leans back with a self-satisfied grin on her face. Jemma's voice takes on an indignant tone, but concedes, “I might have not been on my A game. I, however, should be rewarded with at least half a point.” Skye is in a generous mood and marks down ½ points on Jemma's side of the score sheet. When she looks up again she sees May and Coulson walk away. May almost looks amused. Coulson is heading to his office and shaking his head. What was that about?

Jemma is excited, “Let's tally, then.” “Okay. Let's.” They both lean forward to move closer together and look at their notes. “Jemma's points are as follows: Two points for saving Fitz from drowning. One for keeping Mike from exploding.” She looks pointedly at Jemma, “I still think we should detract because of Fitz's assist.” Jemma looks back at her with a face that says we-discussed-this-at-lenght-now-drop-it. Skye squints at her for a moment but caves, “Moving on. One point for saving herself from microwaving her brain.” It's Jemma's turn to interrupt, “I not just found the cause for the firefighter's deaths but also the antiserum and that counts for two.” This earns her an eye-roll. “Moving on. Again. For saving herself Jemma is awarded _one_ point. For her part in the team effort that helped defeating Comandante Reyes and her rather gross achievement of removing an evil explosive eye from a live person, she receives one point respectively. She also receives a full point for tracking evil Ward and getting herself and Fitz captured.” Skye shudders at this point. She can't bear the thought of losing her friends. “Additional points are awarded for the bad girl shenanigans, proving Ward was Hydra, and for her courage facing an Asgardian siren.” Skye smiles, “Simmon's score is ten and a half points.”

 

Jemma grabs the piece of paper and reads, “Skye receives points for HER contribution to the missions involving an evil exploding eye, Lorelei and Comandante Reyes.” Skye grins proudly, “I plugged the hole in the hull as well.” Jemma acknowledges her with a small nod and adds half a point to Skye's score. “She hacked the Hub mainframe and found our boys, tricked Quinn to help us find the gravitonium, and used her hacking skills – again – and saved Coulson. Skye also developed a double blind method for the hunt for the Clairvoyant and discovered that he was inside S.H.I.E.L.D.” Jemma pauses. “You know, I think your hacking skills should receive maybe five points and we leave it at that. It's all there is to your success.” Her teasing tone betrays her intention to get a rise out of Skye and proves she indeed is a horrible liar. Skye finds it adorable. “Skye warned the team from Ward and survived him holding her hostage.” Jemma scans the sheet again. “I think that's all.” Skye frowns, “I think you are forgetting my kickass performance with 'the bomb'.” Jemma seems to consider her objection. “Fine. Why not. One last point for her 'kickass performance' with a _fake_ bomb.” Her eyes move across the paper and her eyebrows are drawn together. “Skye? It's a tie. We both end up with ten and a half points.” Skye's eyebrows twitch and she tilts her head to the side.

After a moment she stands and says, “One more thing has to be taken into consideration.” She smiles, "Jemma Simmons has earned five points for saving my life and giving me the gift of being able to spend many more days annoying - and more importantly - kissing her.” She reaches for a blushing Jemma and pulls her up and into her arms. Their lips touch. Jemma smiles into the kiss, but suddenly leans away from Skye and squeals, “I win!”


End file.
